


Distraction

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Distractions, F/F, Kissing, Marking, Pre-Voyager, Reading, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Alison has to mark Starfleet Academy student papers on the weekend. Kathryn joins her, distracting Alison from her work





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 11 - Word Prompt - Whump!

Whump! Alison let the PADDs fall onto her dinning table. She was frustrated, annoyed, disappointed. She put her bag and computer down next to the PADDs then ran a hand through her long strawberry blonde hair.

She had wanted to spend the weekend with Kathryn. To go away with her, to Vancouver Island, Oregon or Mexico. And spend some quality time together.

She opened her computer, selected Kathryn’s profile and waited for the signal to pick up. She didn’t have to wait long. The sight of Kathryn’s smiling face made her heart beat quicker. 

Kathryn was still in uniform, her long auburn hair pulled back into a low pony tail, the tight fitting red and black uniform flattering to her shoulders and torso. The Commander pips on the collar glinting. 

“Hi.” Alison said with a smile and an affectionate tone. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Replied Kathryn in that sensual voice then made Alison tingle from head to toe. “Do we still have plans to head away this weekend? I’m happy to go wherever you want to go.”

“I’m so sorry. I can’t. I have thirty papers to mark by Monday. The professor had a family emergency and I had to take over. But I’ll make it up to you.”

“That’s ok. I understand. I can come over........” A smile spread across her full, dark pink tinged lips. “I can bring dinner.”

“That sounds perfect.”

They said their goodbyes and ended the video comms. 

Alison knew Kathryn would be a distraction, a sexy, beautiful distraction. But she couldn’t say no as she desperately wanted to see Kathryn. She would just have to make sure she stayed focused. 

Thirty minutes later, Alison sat at the table, making a start on the first paper. She had showered and dressed in a simple black top and grey comfortable pants. The door chime interrupted her reading.

Alison made her way to the door and pressed the button. The door slid open to reveal Kathryn. Simply dressed in a white cotton shirt and jeans, her hair loose, she looked ravishing. Alison went to her quickly and kissed her passionately, their bodies close. Alison pulled away and ran her fingertips across Kathryn’s cheek. 

“I missed you......thanks for coming over.” Alison said.

“You know I wouldn’t miss spending time with you.” Said Kathryn, her blue eyes bright with joy. “I bought some dinner.” Kathryn held up a bag of takeaway. “ I got you some Korean fried tofu. Your favourite.”

“You know me well.” Replied Alison as she took the food from Kathryn.

They ate, the food and the company were good. Then Alison begrudgingly continued the marking. Kathryn sat in an armchair reading a hard cover book. Alison loved her fascination with the more ancient form of reading materials. 

An hour passed, then two, then three. Six papers down. Alison had heard Kathryn stir several times, making herself more comfortable or taking a drink. She needed a break. 

She looked across to Kathryn who was deep in concentration, lost in the fictional story. Alison got up from the table and walked towards her lover. She lightly placed her hands on Kathryn’s knees. Kathryn looked up from her book and met Alison’s eyes. 

“How is the marking going?” Kathryn asked.

Alison slowly took the book from Kathryn’s hands and placed it on a nearby coffee table. She lent over Kathryn, their faces close to each other’s.

“I need a break.” Alison said, her voice lowering.

She kissed Kathryn’s lips, softy at first, then her hunger built as Kathryn kissed her back. Kathryn’s hands wrapped around Alison’s neck and she pulled Alison closer, deeper into the kiss. Alison’s fingers found the buttons of Kathryn’s shirt and undid them. Their longing for one another grew. 

They both pulled away, gasping for breath. Alison moved Kathryn’s legs apart and wrested a knee between them. Kathryn then pushed herself up to meet Alison’s lips. Alison’s hands found the soft smooth skin, the lace of the brassiere, the swell of Kathryn’s supple breasts. The caresses were gentle and desirous and made Kathryn ache for Alison. Their lips parted once more.

“I want you.” Alison said with a whisper.

“What about your marking?” 

“I can do that later..... come with me to bed.” Replied Alison.

Then they moved to the bedroom, undressing quickly, touching and stimulating each other with urgency. In the afterglow of their love making, they lay together discussing work, dessert and the remaining twenty four papers Alison had to mark.

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-Voyager romance between Commander Kathryn Janeway and Alison Harkins.
> 
> This fic relates to my fics [Fruition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296514/chapters/40681658), [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893881), [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231305), [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262979), [Who Are You Dressed As?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379805), [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768) and [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341417)


End file.
